thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Chandler Fishler
Name: Chandler Fishler ( Since he is Kinda a Cross-dresser His girl name he like too be called is Chrissy) District: 4 Gender: Male Age: 16 Personailty: He is a Really nice guy. But there is Somthing Weird about him so Every time on his free time he would go out and dress like a Girl and Try too Flirt with some guys so he is Gay but nobody knows his Secret so he is Very lucky but he is not a cross dresser he just likes to Live a double life but he has about five Different girl friends from Diffrent parts of the district so he is really Fake so he also likes playing with people's minds but overall he is a sweet guy with a big heart but he hates too show it. Appearance: He is very good looking for a Boy and girl, he has Curly bleached blonde hair which is very short but his hair is curly like the boy from district four from the 74th hunger games,he also has beautifel Icy blue eyes that look like the ocean it's also his best feature since all the boys and girls fall for him because for his eyes fifty percent of the time and he also has thin eyebrows also he is very skinny but when he is dressed as Chrissy he wears a Long curly brown wig that he puts in high pigtails to make it like an Anime look since he thinks that boys think that anime girls are sexy so he wants his hair in anime style pigtails also when he is disguise as Chrissy he wears a lot of makeup like about Twenty pounds each day and Finally Chandler has Slighty Sun kissed skin and he stuffs his Bra with cotton balls and paints it tan because he wants it too look real he only wears a bra since he wants too hold up the cotton balls and he is alittle Muscular. Weapons: Well he is good with most close combat weapons like a sword trident or an Axe but unlike most people from district Twelve who are good with tridents, he is better using an axe because he has a good arm his arm is so good that he can chop down a tree with one shot since he was training using an axe since he was potty trained but he is not the best with Long combat weapons like thorwing knifes thomahawks and spears because thought he has a good arm it's just that everytime he Uses a thorwing weapon he always misses. Backstory: Chandler was Not just a Normal Popular Career, who lives in district four he is really rich since his dad owns one of the best career academy's in District four but it all started when he was about six years old, He was watching a old show called Hannah Montana when he was six years old and he was watching it with his Eight year old sister named Mandy after when they watched Hannah Montana he asked his dad if he could live a double life,but his bad is so strict he picked up chandler and Threw him on a wall and beated him up until he learned his lesson since his dad wanted his son to be Manly and the strongest male in District four, but when he was about ten he looked in his sister magazine and he looked at all the good looking guys in the magazine and after an hour he started to became a little gay but he was not that gay and when he came too his dad he asked "Hey dad is it ok if I can paint my nails since i seen a girl on a magazine do it can i do it" But his dad said no and he started too put chandler on steroids because he was sick of him being girly and not like the child he wants Chandler to be ,after that in school and the career academy Chandler started too have a lot of friends and a lot of girls have crushes on chandler but before he took steroids he still had a lot of friends.A few years later he was sick of girls Because he thought they were too clingy and creepy so he decided too run away to his best friends house and that's how Chrissy was made After a week at his best friends house he decided too get a wig and loads of makeup and lots of girl Clothes but his friend never knew his Secert after He goes too his career academy and school he would dress up as her He would put on his Fake boobs that he made then he would put on his makeup and his wig and then after he would go too meet other Guys and try too flirt with them but He Became fake since he had about five girl friends at Diffrent parts of district four and he had one boyfriend.When he was about seventeen when he was naked as himself trying too dress up as one of his disguises Since he has a lot of them but Chrissy was his main one, His boyfriend walked in on him and Chandler life was getting ruined all his friends started too insult him and he was getting beat up alot until one day he sneaked in his ex boyfriends house and stabbed him with a kitchen knife to give him brain damage after when the peacekeepers found out he was forced into the next games. Strengths: Chandler has a really good arm he can Chop off a tree in a flash so he can maybe behead a person in a flash also Chandler is a master of disguises he has a lot of disguises but his main one is Chrissy his Disguises are good to trick people and Chandler is really good acter. Weaknesses: Chandler is a major Diva he will fight anyone and if he breaks a nail he would rage like crazy until he cans what he wants also Chandler is Bad at far combat weapons like I said and he is bad with Rope. Fears: Chandler is scared of people finding out his Secret Because people found out his Secret and it did not end well and he is also scared of bunnies or the smallest animals. Interview Angle: He will Dress as Chrissy and Talk about his life and he will try and act like a Joker so he can entertain everyone and get Sponsors and he will talk about hoe his District partner is a imposter and try too convince that she is boy so he wouldn't show his secert and make a foul out of people. Bloodbath strategy: He will run into the cornucopia as fast as he can he will get an axe and the stuff he needs he will Kill anyone in his path except for career tributes unless if they try too if anyone tries too hurt him he will use his axe to chop them up into Pieces. Game strategy: He will try and stick with his team members and make maybe if he sees any other teams and if he is close to person who is not on his team he will push them too the dinosaurs and use them as bait and he will try and not too make himself into a huge threat. Allience: Careers Token: His makeup and His Chrissy wig. Category:XxXMidget In a BikiniXxX's Tributes Category:District 4 Category:16 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:Reaped Category:Career Tribute